Library fixed
by Navi-at-Heart
Summary: Em and Alexis are Ex-Whammy orphans who now live in peace. Until Matt and Mello decide to kidnap them to help with the Kira case! How will they survive this! No flames please.  fixed  Rated T for Mello
1. Mello and Matt's introduction

I was a typical high school nerd. Pretty but not in any way "hot", bookish, shy, and didn't have very many friends.

Though some called me lucky for being friends with Light Yagami, boy genius, little did I know I had a knack for attracting strange people.

These strange people, some better than others, would change my life forever.

I have been to many places in my adventures with these people, but the most memorable, the place that started it all.

The Library.

I had been sitting in my chair next to Alexis, my best friend both of us reading. She liked books like "The Escape from Furnace" series by Alexander Gordon Smith, I on the other hand enjoyed more fairy-tale like things though I enjoy a good detective story. So I was reading a book on the Kira case currently going on.

So imagine me, Em with my black and red streaked pony-tail, thick glasses, sweats, high tops and about a thousand books surrounding me being called out by two men entering the library.

Now they calling for Alexis too, but don't get me wrong not by name, no, by "hey you chicks with the books".

I suppose the good thing about it was these two men were HOT. Very strange mind you, but hot none the less.

The first guy that came in had bright blue eyes and a chin length blonde bob. His…attire you could call it looked like a mobster dipped in a pot of brown paint. He had on a brown leather vest, _very_ tight brown leather pants, and big brown combat boots. All topped off with a black cross dangling from his neck and a bar of chocolate.

His friend was far more normal looking than the first, sporting flame red hair, a black and white striped shirt, furry vest, jean, black buckle boots, accompanied by a game-boy and a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

I caught Alexis staring at the red-head, although I was pretty absorbed with the blondie myself. But with every prize comes a consequence as the blondie grabbed my wrist and whipped out a gun.

"Come with us or I'm going to kill you, and everyone else in this library!" The man yelled.

So now the entire library was panicking and calling 911 as the nice old ladies all hid behind bookshelves.

"Okay! Okay!" I yelled. I looked at Alexis who shrugged and motioned for me to follow the blonde man with the gun.

So we followed the guys outside and they turned to us quickly, obviously they didn't want to be caught by the police whose sirens we could hear in the distance.

"Alright we don't have much time, so I'm Mello that Matt and your coming with us." Mello said quickly.

Alexis glared at "Mello" whom I could tell she didn't trust. "First of all," she said "Who are you? Second What about our stuff? And third of all what about our families?"

Mello scoffed. "Please, I did my research you both are orphans living in an apartment for rent. Alexis age 17, 5'4, ranked 4 in Whammys. Em , Age 16, 5'3, ranked 5 in Whammys. Both of you ran away at age 12 and 13. And, you won't need your stuff, with the money from Rodger and Watari gave us we can buy you new clothes." Mello said smirking.

"_Now I remember! Mello was ranked number 2 in Whammys, and the Matt was number 3!" _I thought.

As the police sirens got closer, Mello growled.

"Damn, Matt meet me at the next Hot Topic in an hour! I'm giving this mess a makeover…Mello style!" Mello yelled grabbing me and throwing me on his motorcycle.

I barley had enough time to put on the helmet he gave me and hang onto his waist, before we flew out of the parking lot like a bird on cocaine.

"So Em! You like punk rock right?" Mello yelled at me while driving.

"Not really, why?" I yelled back.

"Cause that's all you'll be wearing!" He replied laughing, pulling up to Hot topic.

~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~

Next thing I knew I was waiting outside Hot Topic with Mello, my arms almost dieing form the amount of bags I was holding. Not to mention **HE** made me change immediately into one of the outfits **HE** chose for me. And he didn't just get clothes, he made me get makeup, socks, gloves, and underwear. Yeah **HE** chose all of it.

So now my hair was let loose falling to my shoulders, while wearing a red ripped shirt with a black tank underneath, skinny jeans, net fish gloves, and boots.

I looked at him annoyed and angered.

"Is this some kind of fetish of your you asshole?" I said glaring at him.

He blushed and glared back at me. "NO. I just thought it was better than **YOUR ** ugly clothes is all."

"_Well, excuse me for trading style for comfort." _I thought upset.

Just then Matt and Alexis showed up in a bright red car that looked pretty nice.

Alexis saw me and gasped. "WHAT DID THE SHE-MAN DEMON DO TO YOU?" she yelled and hugged me. "You look nothing like yourself…but its not as bad as that one kids Lolita complex." she said, causing us both to shudder.

Mello and Matt exchanged weird looks, and shook their heads.

"Well ladies, we should head to the hideout to discuss right?" Matt said, still playing his game-boy.

"Alright, good idea Matt." Mello said dragging me back on the motorcycle.

I sighed and got back on, yelling a quick "Bye!" to Alexis and which she quickly replied before we both sped off in some unknown direction.

~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~

We arrived at hideout and both got out of the car to see a brick building in the middle of the downtown area, that actually looked quite nice.

"_Hard to believe these two live here." _I thought snickering mentally.

Mello opened the door and let us inside, quickly locking the door afterwards.

"Alright," Mello said getting down to business. "Alexis, Em your rooms are over there in the left part of the house. Matt's and mine are in the right side. Okay, Bye!" Mello said leaving Alexis and I to unpack.

Alexis chose a room with green walls and nice mahogany furniture.

I walked into my room which I found was actually a pretty nice room. I had cream walls, a cherry wood desk in the corner, a dresser, a conjoining bathroom and closet, and then a single bed by the wall.

I smiled and unpacked my (*cough*MELLOS*cough*) things and put them in the closet.

Maybe living here won't be so bad after all…

~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~DN~

After a while Alexis and I got used to Mello and Matt.

Every morning we would wake up and get ready either Alexis, Matt, or I would make breakfast.

Alexis and I went to school, where Light was acting **really** weird.

We would come back, look at evidence, and then hang out and play video games and stuff.

However one day, a large problem came up…my bed broke.

Now Mello and Matt have queen beds, whereas Alexis and I have singles. I was going to lie down on my bed when I heard a squeak coming from one pf the legs, and then BOOM. My bed was in pieces. Alexis has a single, Matt wouldn't dare let me sleep in his bed so guess where I'm sleeping tonight?

**IN MELLO'S BED.**

Because Matt and Alexis didn't want me to sleep on the floor , and Matt refused to share his bed.

So…I'm screwed.

I walked to Mello's room exhausted from a long day of school work and well…work! So I fell of Mello's bed and got under the covers. I felt the bed give way as Mello got in on the other side.

"Look. I'm being nice here so don't think of it! I'm just making sure you can work for the case and don't get sick." Mello said frowning.

I sighed. "Alright Mello, goodnight."

And so I fell asleep.

The first thing I remember was the pillow smelled nice…kind of like chocolate and gun powder, I don't know how but it smells nice. Second the pillow was warm. Third something had their hand around my waist and on my butt.

…

That woke me up real quick.

As I open my eyes I immediately see yellow, then blue, and then a face.

Mello's face.

In front of mine.

Only three centimeters apart.

So I screamed and ran out of the room like a maniac.

…

And my bed STILL isn't fixed.

**Hey guys its Navi here wanting to say I hope you enjoyed my Library remake! I don't own Death Note but I do own Alexis and Em. **

**And yes Alexis is used in my other story too but oh well! ^^**

**So please review, It would mean a lot to me!**


	2. Em's Dance

It was that morning and Mello was still mad at me for hitting him. He shouldn't of put his hand on my butt then, perv.

"You didn't have to hit bitch.." Mello mumbled

"You shouldn't of had your hand on my butt then, you pervert." I replied glaring at him.

"You shouldn't have rolled that way in your sleep." he said glaring at me.

"You shouldn't of put your arm around my waist!" I growled

"You shouldn't of gotten that close to me!" Mello yelled

"You shouldn't of bought such a horrible bed, and we wouldn't be in this situation!" I yelled back.

"Whoa, something go on last night?" Matt said as he came in smirking.

Alexis followed after laughing.

"I WOULD NEVER SLEEP WITH THAT!" Mello and I yelled simultaneously.

"WELL SCREW YOU!" We yelled at each other.

Alexis laughed. "Your both idiots." She said. "Now Calie…I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DANCE CENTRAL 2 BATTLE!"

My smiled. "BRING IT!" We ran and started up the X-box.

Alexis and I started to dance to multiple songs until we were tied at 5-5.

"Hey Em." Alexis said smirking evilly.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't we dance to "Sexy Chick" and give Matt and Mello a little show hmm?" Alexis whispered in my ear.

"Oh yes, I'm up to that!" I said laughing. "Mello, Matt come watch this ones my favorite!"

So Mello and Matt sat on the couch to where they could see us dance, as Alexis and I smirked and started the song.

Lets just say the song involves a lot of hip swinging, leg bending, and spinning.

Matt and Mello ended up with bloody noses half-way through the song.

As the song ended Alexis and I smiled and turned to the boys.

"How did we do?" Alexis asked smirking.

They held their thumbs up in approval, when Alexis and I laughed.

~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~E~E~E~E~E~E~E~E~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~

It was later that afternoon when I learned Mello has jealousy issues.

Alexis was playing Left 4 Dead, I was drawing, and Mello was chewing on a chocolate bar.

"Guess where were going tomorrow guys?" Matt said.

I groaned. "Tomorrows the dance I can't go anywhere." I thought

"Where?" Alexis asked raising an eyebrow.

"The Toho university dance." Matt smirked.

"Matt, I'm not going to some retarded dance where the kids get drunk and have sex in the bleachers." Mello said frowning.

"Well, I heard the were having a chocolate fountain there…" Matt said smiling.

"Were going, no matter what." Mello said.

"Alright," Matt said. "You should go help Em pick out a dress then Mello." Matt smirked.

"WHAT?" we both yelled.

"I'm not going to the dance with that thing!" I said pointing to Mello.

"Hey! I'll let you know that most girls would be lucky to go ANYWHERE with me!" Mello yelled at me.

I scoffed. "Well, looks like your so called "luck" just ran out." I replied glaring at him.

"Not even for catching Kira?" Matt asked.

"Who at Toho University could be Kira?" I asked disbelieving.

Mello smirked, obviously knowing something I didn't. He walked towards me and leaned against my shoulder taking a piece of my black locks in his fingers.

"Just a certain Light Yagami. You wouldn't happen to know him would you?" Mello asked.

I blushed like most do when a former crush…or current crush's name pops up.

"Y-yeah, I see him every now and then…" I lied blushing.

Mello glared at me with an almost jealous look. "Whatever bitch."

"Shut up you girly boy bastard!" I spat back.

Mello turned to me and whipped out his gun and fired two centimeters away from my head.

"Consider that a warning, next time I'll kill you. Remember your only here for this stupid case." Mello said.

I teared up a little quickly wiping them away. "Fine you bastard!" I yelled at him. "If you hate me that much why don't you kill me already?" I walked off to my room and sat against the wall.

I tried not to cry, but who wouldn't when someone, someone who was considered a friend might I add, tried to kill you?

I sat in there for a while trying to read, but I always ended up the same way.

With Mello in my head and he wouldn't leave.

"Ugh!' I yelled. "Why won't you get out of my head?" I asked myself.

So I did what I always did when something was stuck in my head. I drew it.

Which resulted in about 5 portraits of Mello. One of him normally, one as a prince, one as Willy Wonka, one as a police man, and the last was one of me and him smiling together.

I groaned again. "Damn Mello. Why won't you leave my head?" I thought

"Yo, Em" I heard Mello say on the other side of the door.

I panicked picking up my drawings and shoved them under the bed. "Come in!" I yelled sitting on the bed.

Mello came in looking at the ground. "Hey..I'm sorry for almost shooting you, um here's the dress your going to wear tonight. So bye.." And then he left as quickly as he came.

"Frowned as he closed the door and gathered the drawings into a folder.

I looked at the dress bag lying on the bed. I picked it up and unzipped it, and I must admit it was beautiful.

It was an open back sleeveless red dress that went to my ankles. It glittered in the sunlight that filtered through the windows. Then there was a pair of black boots next to the dress.

I check the clock. It was 6:30, and the dance started at 7:00. So I went and took a shower and got ready for the dance.

I finished getting ready 5 minutes early, so I walked to Alexis's room, to see her dress. Her dress was a slim dark green dress with a black ribbon across the waist.

"Alexis you look gorgeous!" I said smiling at my best friend.

"You do too Em!" Alexis told me.

"Hey Ladies lets go! Kira waits for no one!" Matt yelled.

Alexis rolled her eyes, and we walked out to Matt and Mello.

Mello was wearing a blood red tuxedo with a black tie, whereas Matt was wearing a black tux with a green tie.

"Well," Matt said laughing. "Aren't you two all matchy-matchy."

Mello growled at Matt. "All right, all right lets go."

~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~E~E~E~E~E~E~E~E~E~E~E~E~E~E~E~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~

We arrived at the dance, themed "Italian Mafia" what irony.

"All right, Em since you know Light the best you'll go talk to him and see if you can get any evidence. Alexis and Matt will see if he can get any info from the party-goers, and I'll search Yagami's car." Mello smirked.

I looked at him but didn't say anything, if he gets arrested it won't be my fault.

I headed in to look for Light, finally spotting him with a Lolita looking girl.

"Hey Light." I said trying to sound casual.

"Oh hello Em, I was just telling Misa here about you." he said to me. His eyes looked almost red in the party lights and he looked almost evil.

"Oh really?" I giggled. "I didn't know I was so special."

"Your very special Em, very special." He said smiling.

I shuddered at the tone of his voice.

"Well Misa you should be going now, your shoot is tomorrow." Light said smiling at Misa.

"Oh your right! Bye Light! Nice meeting you Em." She said running off.

"And now that she's gone would you like to dance?" Light said almost demanding

"Y-Yeah sure…" I said nervously. So he dragged me to the dance floor and started to dance with me, when I saw an angry Mello storm over.

"Excuse me Yagami, but that's my date your dancing with." Mello said growling.

"Oh really, I thought I would be more deserving of her than a long haired freak such as yourself." Light laughed.

"Easy for you to say you bastard." Mello said angrily.

I sunk away while the two men were arguing and noticed a black haired man seemingly try to flirt with Alexis, with a not amused Matt in the background. Noticing this Alexis kicked the unknown man in the balls, and went to dance with Matt.

I chuckled as Mello came over and dragged me over to the dance floor as a slow song came on, "Fall for you" by Secondhand Serenade.

He calmly put his hands on my shoulder and waist and I followed suit. We danced slowly and sweetly, unlike Light's demanding and aggressive one. Mello looked at me and smiled. Not a smirk, not an evil grin, not an You-so-stupid smirk. A genuine smile.

As he danced with me I noticed an upset Light storming over, but we merely danced away from him like we were on a cloud.

The song ended and Mello held my hand and walked with me back to Matt.

Then I realized why Mello had been so sweet.

He was drunk as hell.

Thanks Mello, thanks. And the worst thing was…

My bed STILL wasn't fixed.

~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~E~E~E~E~E~E~E~E~E~E~E~E~E~E~E~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~

It was around 12:00 when I heard voices from Matt's room. So I went to see what was up.

"You faked pretending drunk?"

"NO, maybe…yeah."

"Dude, did you do it so you could dance with Em?"

"No…..It was just fun to pretend to be drunk."

"Sigh, your such a liar Mello, but I'll let you get away with it this time."

Then I heard them getting up so I ran back to Mello's room and fell asleep smiling.

And very faintly before I slipped into dreamland, I heard a small "goodnight."

One review…come on guys I need more reviews please! But thank you to the one reviewer, megusta, and the one alert Torixx3! You two now get to choose the plot line of next chapter! Have fun! Red and Review!

Navi


	3. Matt and Alexis's scheme

I yawned and got up from Mello's bed hearing music coming from the bathroom. I looked over to the door and heard a song that seemed familiar…

"Bruises and Bite marks" by Good with Grenades.

"Oh god." I whispered, and then almost died when I heard Mello singing along. I didn't want to interrupt him so I went out to the kitchen to see pancakes on the table.

I let out a long whistle to let Alexis and Matt know I was there, for they were arguing, and quite flirtatiously on Matt's side.

"You have to many girly outfits Alexis." Matt said smirking.

"Yes well you wear the same thing everyday." Alexis replied.

"Well, I like that outfit. And I have multiple so its not like they stink." Matt said.

"Whatever." Alexis said rolling her eyes.

"I bet I could get much better outfits for you than you could." Matt laughed.

"Fine, bring it on!" Alexis laughed.

They paused, and right as Alexis turned around Matt replied,

"I'm still going to kick your butt in Zelda."

"Whatever Matt." Alexis said rolling her eyes and laughing.

"Hey can I have some pancakes here?" I giggled.

"Oh morning Em, here ya go." Alexis said handing me a plate.

"Thank ya." I replied. I started to dig in when Mello came out into the kitchen.

In a towel.

Alexis looked away disgusted. "Put some clothes on Mello!" she yelled at him.

He noticed me staring and smirked. "Yeah you know you want it." He said cockily.

"Whatever you dick." I said blushing as I turned away.

He laughed briefly, before he turned to Alexis demanding pancakes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, here are your damned pancakes." Matt said handing Mello a plate.

Mello dug it as soon as the plats was in front of him.

"So," I asked. "Where are we going today?"

"The mall, so I can show little miss girly over here who knows what she would look good in." Matt said smirking.

"What's that supposed to me you pervert!" Alexis said whipping him with her washcloth.

Matt laughed and ran away. "You get back here!" Alexis yelled running after him.

Mello and I sat in silence as we ate. When I smiled and decided to break the silence.

"Well I'll be able to find my own clothes!" I fist pumped happily.

Mello chuckled. "With my epic guidance of course." He smirked.

I turned to him frowning. "You suck Mello."

"I know." he laughed.

And I laughed with him.

~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~E~E~E~E~E~E~E~E~E~E~E~E~E~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M

Later that day at the mall we were having a blast. Mello had drug me to the Asian store where they sold weapons pointing out all the different guns to me and telling me about where they came from.

As Mello was dragging me around store to store I saw Alexis and Matt in the video game store looking at the newest games.

Later we went to the chocolate store and admired the chocolate on display, buying almost every type of chocolate in the store.

I was having a blast until we saw a certain Kira suspect. Mello and I looked at each other and ran into the next store over. As they rushed Mello grabbed my wrist and managed to pull me underneath one of the displays. Leaving him on top of me. I blushed and looked at him not amused. As soon as Light left our sight Mello and I jumped away from each other.

He glared at me. "You owe me now okay?" I looked at him in surprise. "Why?" "Because I just saved your life!" He yelled at me.

"No need to yell, gosh." I said frowning.

Mello frowned back. "Come on." he said grabbing my wrist. "We need to get you more clothes." He dragged me to some store I've never heard of and started yelling orders at me.

He gave me multiple things to try on and made me leave.

I walked up to the man at the dressing room station. "Excuse me sir, I need to get into the dressing room…" I said smiling. The man turned around, and it was none other than Light Yagami.

"Well hello Em, didn't expect to see you here!" Light said smiling. "I'd be happy to let you in." He opened the door and let me walk in as he started to follow me I slammed the door in his face.

"I figured you might need help." He said innocently, but there was an undertone to it. I couldn't name what I felt, I got the chills and suddenly feared for my life.

"N-No, I-I'm okay.." I said trying to convince him to leave.

"Alright Em, and after your done would you like to go to dinner together."

"Nope I'm busy sorry…" I replied trying to find an excuse.

"Why not?" He asked angry.

"Um..I'm…going to dinner with Mello! Yeah, we planned for a while now." I said in relief.

I could hear him it his hand against the door of the stall. "If you let me in we could talk about it." Light said with that same voice as before.

"After I try everything on, okay?" I said scared.

"Sure," he replied. I heard his footsteps get farther and farther away, and I sighed relief.

So after trying everything on, I looked outside my stall. Appears Light wasn't there, so I then sprinted to Mello.

"God took you long enough." he said annoyed.

"Look, Lights in there so we need to leave now." I said looking around me.

Mello frowned. "Why are you so jittery, I thought you liked him?"

"He's been acting weird lately. He tried to help me change into the clothes Mello. THAT'S NOT COOL." I whispered frantic.

Mello glowered in anger. "Were leaving now." I took the clothes with me as we quickly checked out and left.

We ran into Alexis and Matt near Macy's, where Mello let me hang out with them instead. Because he said he had some things to go do.

I noticed a Victoria's Secret bag on Matt's arm. I looked at it suspiciously but didn't say a word as Matt and Alexis smirked deviously.

So we walked around staying in the bookstore for about two hours as Alexis and I went berserk in the manga section.

Leaving the book store with three bags on each arm I looked around to see if I could find Mello.

Oh and I found him. Looking not amused at a girl flirting up a storm with him.

So I decided to help him out. I went over and slung a arm around his neck.

She looked at me. "And like, who are you." The girl had a blond hair, blue eyes, and was popping bubble gum. And to make it worse she was clothed in the sultriest clothes imaginable.

"I'm Em and you better back of bitch, before I take your eyes and shove them so far up your ass you'll see your guts spill out as I gut you like a fish." I said glaring at the girl, who stared at me speechless.

"And by the way, get rid of the slut look and just put a paper bag over your head, you'll look much better." I said dragging Mello away as the girl looked at me upset.

The girl looked like the ones that used to tease me in Middle School, and she was flirting with Mello…not that I cared about him. Just thought I would help him out is all.

Mello looked at me in surprise. I smirked at him. "I can be mean when I want to." Then I realized I still was walking with him like we were a couple. I quickly jumped away from him and looked away blushing.

"Thanks. The bitch wouldn't leave me alone.." Mello said.

"No problem, you looked uncomfortable." I said back smiling a little.

Matt and Alexis started to whisper in each others each, obviously up to something,

I ignored it and we went back to the hideout.

~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~A~E~E~E~E~E~E~E~E~E~E~E~E~E~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M

I had just gotten out of the shower and into my pajamas when I noticed the two bags on Mello's bed, one addressed to me and one to Mello.

I opened up mine and smiled. Inside was a small box of the chocolates we had at the mall, a gorgeous gold charm bracelet with rose charms, and a black fedora. I smiled as I red the note attached.

Yo Em,

Sorry for creeping on you a few days ago, and the head-shooting thing, and helping me out at the mall today...so I got you these.

If you don't like I don't really care I guess.

So bye.

Mello

(P.S. I was nice to you and got you this so were even now.)

Mello came into the room as I finished reading the card.

"Thanks Mello, that's sweet of you." I said to him as I put on the bracelet, admiring it. "There a gift over here for you but I don't know who its from."

Mello came over t open the box. In the box was a bright red bra and panties pack. On it was a note that said:

Hey Mello,

Got these like you wanted me too.

Hope they come in handy with Em.

-Matt

He blushed horribly. "What? I-I didn't want these! MATT WHAT THE HELL!" He yelled running out of the room.

I read the note myself and blushed.

"GOD DAMNIT, that was what they were whispering about!" I thought.

I soon heard Matt laughing and screaming, and Mello swearing. I laughed a little still embarrassed.

I took the "gift" out to Matt.

"Hey Matt," I said getting his attention. "I thought you should know, Alexis likes green not red." and then flung the accursed thing at Matt.

"EM!" Alexis yelled blushing. I laughed. "that's what you get for pranking me!"

Mello looked at me. "I'm rubbing off on you I swear." he chuckled.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Matt yelled, leaving us in a fit of laughter.

After everyone went to bed, and I slept soundly.

**Hi guys! So 2 chapters 3 reviews...not bad :) I would still love more though. I need some feedback and ideas! So if you have an idea feel free to PM me or leave a review! So tell me, whose your favorite couple? Your favorite part? What should happen next? Please Review!**


End file.
